This invention relates generally to bird feeding devices and more specifically to hummingbird feeders.
Numerous feeders are commercially available. Basically, these can be grouped into two categories. The first category being inverted bottle configurations which rely on atmospheric pressure to maintain the liquid level. The second category uses a flat hollow disc wherein the feeding holes are located in the top disc face, above the liquid level.
There are several problems associated with the present configurations. The inverted bottle type drips liquid as temperature changes and other bird species tip the feeders causing the liquid to spill out. Also, because of the bottleneck, the inverted bottle type are extremely difficult to clean.
The flat hollow disc shaped feeders overcome many of these problems, but the distance between the feeder holes and the surface of the liquid increases as the liquid level drops, making it increasingly difficult for birds to reach the liquid.
Clearly, there exists a need for an improved hummingbird feeder which automatically maintains a feeding hole a proper distance above a liquid, is simple, easily cleaned, easily filled and easily manufactured.